


Whisper

by HikikomoriKuma



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Humans, M/M, Unrequited Love, highschool!au, love spells, use of human names
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-18 11:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11873904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikikomoriKuma/pseuds/HikikomoriKuma
Summary: Delivering love with the smallest of voice.





	1. Begin

 

Despite the loud voice of the professor inside the audio-visual room of his current class, Arthur, with undivided attention and full concentration, carefully wrote the words of a powerful phrase.

 

He used a scented paper for this one. An oil made out of the ingredients indicated to his ancient book. The coloured paper has a faint scent of sweet and spicy herbs with underlying scent of fresh forest. His original creation.

 

He ended the phrase with a period and carefully looked for anyone who might be watching his 'dubious' actions.

 

Left. Right. Center of the AVR.

 

None. No one bothers to pay his attention. He's used to it.

 

He looked at what he had written. With determination, he leaned closely to the paper and whispered to it. Casting a small spell he learnt from years of reading and practicing at his house's attic.

 

He repeated it three times before sealing it like a contract. He kissed it. A chaste kiss that last longer that a second before crumpling the paper.

 

He looked around again, looking at anyone who'll witness what he will do with the charmed paper. Still no one sees him. Good.

 

He counted in his head as he started to raise his hand.

 

Small swings. Back and forth. For a perfect aim.

 

Down, two rows below is a blond bespectacled man.

 

1, 2, 3.

 

The paper go.

 

Arthur looked as it hit the man in the nape that made him react to his sit. Standing up and making an act of removing the unknown object off his nape.

 

The paper fell off from and flopped down to his sit.

 

The sudden movement caught the attention of the class especially the strict professor. The man, Alfred, looked at him. Arthur looked at the scene, worried and biting his lower lip.

 

The professor asked a question, Arthur gulped a lump in his throat. Alfred answered, he answered correctly.

 

His friends shook him as the praise him for his 'luck'. Still Arthur has his eyes at the crumpled paper.

 

The professor hushed the group and everything went back to normal and that is when Alfred spotted the crumpled paper.

 

He picked it up without care, examining the scented paper. Something intrigued him.

 

Slowly, he loose the crumpling of the paper. Showing what Arthur had written.

 

'Love me.'

 

As if a voice told him so. He looked above him to see where it came from.Above and sitting alone, there, he saw the greenest eyes he ever.


	2. Compel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, this is a one shot but sometimes, it haunts you at night and just keeps on yammering to you to write into it.  
> Hope you like it.

Alfred felt weird.

 

It's been three days and he felt listless. Felt like something's missing and still yet to find it.

 

Not to mention the blond guy from  Literature class. Those eyebrows are pretty distracting.

 

And those eyes. 

 

It felt like he had been pulled deep on those green, green eyes. He did not even know why!

 

He could function in daily basis- he tried his best but the itching feeling, tingling, the pulling- whatever force he'd been with was always there and every day, like a seed, it grows.

 

He would start to look at the hallways, looking for something- someone, whoever he was that he needed to spot and stop.

 

The urge to find him had been days now and when he looked to scan his Literature class. His head twisted- a new found hobby that he frequently does.

 

Like a scanner, he looked from his left to right, doing a solid one eighty degrees then a two seventy and there! There he was.

 

Like a magnet clicking to place, he felt himself snap as he spotted the same blond guy who's eyes been pulling him to the other.

 

His head currently down to look at his book but he must have felt it too because he slowly looked up and there- like electricity flowing through his veins- unable to look away from the other, he felt the voice again.

 

_Love me._

 

And he felt like compelled to obey it.


	3. Search

He heard the tapping of shoes against the tiled floor as he rushed outside the classroom. Arthur gripped his book tighter as he sped up but Alfred grabbed his arms, gently if he paid attention to it, and slowly made his way in front of him.

 

Alfred looked at him, this glorious mess of a man looking at him with his blue eyes. His eyes soft as the blues shown some fond emotion- adoration? He did not know. It's been so long since he had seen those and it certainly not it.

 

"Hi." He sighed but his smile grew as he kept Arthur from going to his next class. Arthur looked at him, shocked as it was the first time the bloke talked to him in forever.

 

Alfred looked at him, waiting for his answer and he felt inclined to do so. "H-Hello." He stammered as he looked at the gorgeous young man. His smile never leaving his face.

 

"Are you going to your next class?" He hummed as Arthur heard the dying noise in their background, the students had been in their class and he's afraid that he'll not make it but it seemed like Alfred did not.

 

"Y-yes, I am. If you'll excuse m-" He tried to shrug the hand off his arm.

 

"I-I'll walk you to your room." He offered, sounding desperate that Arthur would leave him right in this spot and in this very moment. He looked at the other, quite shocked and more pleased.

 

Could this be? His mind supplied but he kept his hopes in check.

 

"How about your class?" He said as he tested the waters.

 

"It's okay. What's important is I walk you to your class." He offered that loving grin he reserved for the people his level and Arthur could have had melted on the very spot but he stayed strong.

 

This could be it! His mind doing a small happy victory dance because why not? He asked for this, he wanted this! Right?

 

"Ah- yes. Let's go. I don't want you to be late too." He started to move and Alfred followed s if he'd been bound.

 

Only a few students are walking the halls.

 

"What's your name?" Alfred asked, a small part of his mind confused to what he's doing but bigger part of him felt happy with this.

 

"Arthur."

 

Arthur looked at him with a gentle smile and his eyes glint with something Alfred couldn't quite understand but he nodded.

 

"I'm sorry if I did not introduce myself, Alfred's the name." He smiled but Arthur had his back on him, it made Alfred sad- just a little bit.

 

" _I know_." He heard him even if it's barely audible.


	4. Guilt

Alfred had been following him throughout the school grounds. He would stop behind him by the lockers, he would sit beside him at lunch and he even tried to seat next to him to class.

 

It felt good- great even. Now, Arthur's having his attention and he sure does soak himself with it. Who cares if some popular girl looked at him as if he put a leash on Alfred, all he cared was for Alfred's attention.

 

It's been days that they've been together. Alfred would offer him his food, to carry his books, wait for him at lunch and even asking him to stay at the library in which the other agreed happily. He never seen Alfred at the library but who cares.

 

He still greeted his friends but it seems like even his close friend had been weird-ed out by his sudden latching to Arthur.

 

Of course, Arthur would not say anything. He would listen quietly as Alfred's friends would ask him of his company and yet he would decline and one time- by the hallway, he put his arm around Arthur's shoulders. Telling him that he had to accompany the other to the library.

 

His friends was shocked, scratch that- it was an understatement. He even skipped a few sport practice just to be with Arthur.

 

And Arthur felt happy. Basking at this undivided attention he never knew he craved. He felt like he's having a slice of heaven and he wanted more, more and more.

 

After that, Alfred became rather touchy. Leaning close to Arthur as they worked on some literary review that they had partnered up- Alfred would never choose another. Putting his arm on his waist and even smelling his hair.

 

He would stop Alfred but he would smile as if he did not mean it.

 

His days felt stretched as he never tire of the other's company. Saying goodbyes felt rather forceful and painful for him but he must be in control.

 

He'd been at cloud nine for weeks now when he felt Alfred sneaked a kiss from behind, calling him Artie- a nickname he tried to erase from Alfred's vocabulary but secretly loved it, leaving him with flaming cheeks and a dangerously beating heart.

 

Alfred would kiss him, something giggling, something grinning but one did it.

 

It had been a routine to go to the library as they sat at the farthest table, building their own world and tried to not looked like a couple fooling around. He looked up from the serious tone of Alfred calling his name and when he did, soft lips pressed gently to his slightly chapped one.

 

It was gentle, it has feeling and when he pulled away, he embraced Arthur and whispered; _I love you_.

 

He must have been happy, he must relish at the warmth of Alfred and the sincerity of his declaration but why did that three words made him feel dread.

 

It felt like the heaven dropped him from above, letting him fall in fast speed, going down until he met the ground and be devoured until he met the last of the ground.

 

He began to sweat, his heart pounding to his ears and he felt like he's about to have vertigo- no, he already have it. The world would begin spinning and he'll be seeing black of he won't act on it.

 

Quickly, he pushed Alfred away from him, gathered his books with his hands visibly shaking. He did not need to look at Alfred to see the hurt on his eyes. He quickly packed away everything and pushed his chair away, making a rather loud scrapping noise to which the librarian shushed him but he did not care.

 

He ran to the door, the librarian's eyes hot on him and Alfred's eyes even more on him.

 

He's quick on his steps until he reached the way out, he did not stop until he saw a wall. Decided to hide against it, he clutched his chest. His clothes getting crinkled as he gripped it tightly.

 

He did not know until his clothes got the droplets that he'd been crying.

 

_He did want this, right? He wanted Alfred to love him and by the time he declared it, why did it hurt so much?_

 

He cried and cried until he can't anymore. Both of them in pain but in different reasons.


End file.
